Suicide Squad (Earth-54325 Film)
Suicide Squad is the seventh film in the DC Cinematic Universe. It is directed by McG and produced by Bruce Timm, James Franco, J.J. Abrams, Greg Berlanti, and Charles Roven. The film stars James Franco, Chris Pine, Rhys Wakefield, Karl Urban, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Christina Hendricks, BJ Britt, Cristin Milioti, Evan Rachel Wood, Emma Watson, Doug Jones, Andy Serkis, Joe Manganiello, Ryan Kwanten, Robbie Amell, Nicholas D'Agosto, Mark Strong, with Bryan Cranston, and Bill Nighy. Cast *James Franco as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Chris Pine as Rick Flag *Rhys Wakefield as Joker *Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Everhart / Black Manta *Karl Urban as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Christina Hendricks as Bette Sans Souci / Plastique *Emma Watson as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost *JK Simmons as General Wade Eiling *Paul Rudd as Maxwell Lord *Mark Strong as Lex Luthor *Andy Serkis as Nanaue / King Shark *Doug Jones as Peter Merkel / Ragdoll *Cristin Milioti as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *BJ Britt as Eric Needham / Black Spider *Evan Rachel Wood as Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy *Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon *Ryan Kwanten as Garfield Lynns / Firefly *Nicholas D'Agosto as Danton Black / Multiplex *Robbie Amell as Jason Todd / Red Hood *Kerry Washington as Amanda Waller *Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton *Kelsey Grammer as Hugo Strange *Abigail Spencer as Isabel Rochev *Steve Coogan as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin *Alexys Nycole Sanchez as Zoe Lawton *Mena Suvari as Susie Lawton *Nina Dobrev as Mercy Graves *Julian Richings as Warden Francis Daly *Crispin Glover as Punch *Craig Robinson as Judy *Donald Sutherland as General Sam Lane *Grant Gustin as Man in Bar *McG as WayneTech Hostage *Eminem as Himself Plot Suicide Squad (Earth-54325 Film) Script Trivia *''Suicide Squad'' comes seventh in a line of DC Cinematic Movies. The first six being Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Justice League. As none of these movies were origin movies, the wide range of characters available for Suicide Squad allowed for a much better cast of characters. *Superman is mentioned several times in the film, yet never appears in it. However, his arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor, plays quite a large role in the film. Superman is played by Matt Bomer and Lex Luthor is played by Mark Strong. *The reality designation for the universe this film is set in is Earth-54325. *13 members of the cast have already portrayed comic book characters, either in film or television. These actors include Kerry Washington (Amanda Waller; Alicia Masters), JK Simmons (General Wade Eiling; J. Jonah Jameson), Paul Rudd (Maxwell Lord; Ant-Man), Kelsey Grammer (Hugo Strange; Beast), Stanley Tucci (Emil Hamilton; Abraham Erskine), James Franco (Deadshot; Harry Osborn), BJ Britt (Black Spider; Antoine Triplett), Doug Jones (Ragdoll; Abe Sapien, Silver Surfer, Deathbolt), Nicholas D'Agosto (Multiplex; Harvey Dent), Andy Serkis (King Shark; Ulysses Klaw), Joe Manganiello (Deathstroke; Flash Thompson), Robbie Amell (Red Hood; Firestorm), and Mark Strong (Lex Luthor; Sinestro, Frank D'Amico, Merlin). **Christina Hendricks had previously voiced Lois Lane in the animated movie All-Star Superman. Lois Lane was portrayed by Sandra Bullock in Superman and Justice League. *Five of the cast members have previously appeared on the television show, 30 Rock, although none of their characters had any interactions with each other. Kelsey Grammer and James Franco both appeared as themselves, Cristin Milioti appeared as a ditsy comedian named Abby Flynn, Bryan Cranston appeared as a main character's step-father named Ron, and Stanley Tucci appeared as a main character's former business partner named Henry Warren. *Five of the cast members have previously appeared on the television show, How I Met Your Mother, and once again, none of their characters had any interactions. Cristin Milioti appeared as the titular "Mother" Tracy McConnell, Abigail Spencer appeared as one of the main characters' ex-girlfriend Carol, Bryan Cranston appeared as one of the main characters' boss Hammond Druthers, Joe Manganiello appeared as one of the main characters' best friends turned enemy Brad, and Robbie Amell appeared as one of the main characters' ex-boyfriend Nate Scooberman. *JK Simmons, James Franco, and Joe Manganiello all previously appeared in the Spider-Man film series directed by Sam Raimi. *Chris Pine and Karl Urban appear together in the Star Trek film series directed by J.J. Abrams, who also produced Suicide Squad. *Kelsey Grammer, Steve Coogan, and Bryan Cranston have each provided guest voices for the animated television show The Simpsons. *JK Simmons had previously portrayed his character, General Eiling, in animation on the television show Justice League Unlimited. Bryan Cranston has also previously portrayed his character, James Gordon, in voice in the animated movie Batman: Year One. *DC approached Christopher Nolan to direct and produce Suicide Squad, but he declined the offer, So McG was hired as director and star, James Franco, later joined as a producer. *Grant Gustin, who portrays Barry Allen in the television show The Flash, makes a cameo appearance in the bar fight scene between Deadshot and the Joker goons. He is seen briefly when everyone is running out of the bar and he looks back at the fight very briefly. Director, McG, also makes a cameo as one of the people in the office building Harley Quinn holds hostage. Last notable cameo is Eminem, who appears as himself at one of his concerts that is nearby one of the Joker's targets and when the bomb goes off Eminem stops performing in awe of the explosion. It was later confirmed by the writers of the film that Eminem and almost everyone at his concert was killed by the explosion. *12 characters listed in the cast die in the film. Photos Franco Filming.jpg|James Franco filming a scene as Floyd Lawton Franco in Costume.jpg|James Franco in costume as Deadshot Deathstroke Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Joe Manganiello as Deathstroke Joe on Set.jpg|Joe Manganiello on set filming a Deathstroke flashback scene Cristin Filming.jpg|Cristin Milioti filming the WayneTech Hostages scene as Harley Quinn Emma Interview.jpg|Emma Watson being interviewed on set, saying "This is unlike anything I've ever done before, and it's been really amazing so far! Everyone involved is just great, I'm so honored to be a part of this." Kerry as Amanda.jpg|Kerry Washington filming a scene as Amanda Waller Mark as Lex.jpg|First official look of Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Chiwetel Filming.jpg|Chiwetel Ejiofor filming the Pirate Ship scene as David Everhart Manta Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Chiwetel Ejiofor as Black Manta Karl as Bruce.jpg|Karl Urban filming a scene as Bruce Wayne Maxwell Lord Promo.jpg|Promotional Art of Maxwell Lord (Paul Rudd) Ryan as Firefly.jpg|Ryan Kwanten on set as Garfield Lynns Andy King Shark.jpg|Andy Serkis doing motion capture for his performance as King Shark Quotes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson